Captain Shirtless Loves Little Mouse
by Hatori's Assisticant
Summary: StanMolly. There ain't enough love for these two. Rated T, just for mild, mild, MILD, suggestive themes and a bit of foul language. I'm not exactly updating this regularly, but I'm in the process of writing the next chapter... Sorry.
1. A Discovery, Of Sorts

**A/N:** Welcome, loves, to my second fanfiction and my first OSR fanfiction! I'm a huge shipper of StanMolly right now, so you'll have to put up with this story until my plot bunny goes away. For now, this is dedicated to all you who know me from the obanstarracers . com forum. I'm Jubilee there, and you should see me on the characters section, the OSR games section, or the Alwas Cycle section. :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Oban Star Racers or any related characters, I swear! They belong to Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Thomas Romain.

**Regular POV**

The news came suddenly to Koji and Jordan. After the repairs had been made on the Whizzing Arrow, guns had been cleaned, pilots had been lectured, and things checked and double-checked, with a day left until their next race...

"Those kids are bored as hell, Don," Rick Thunderbolt commented as he sat in the office of his former manager. He had just passed the living room of their team pit on Alwas, and the four of them were slumped around on random pieces of furniture. "Give 'em something to do--errands to run, games to play, something. I can't stand boredom." Don Wei huffed.

"Rick, Stan and Koji are adults now--they should be fine going off drinking somewhere. As for Molly and Jordan, there's always those annoying dancing games from the early 20's. Teenagers are in to things like that nowadays, right?" Rick shook his head.

"Don, Stan and Koji are nineteen. That sorta rules out the drinking idea. And as for Molly and Jordan, we sorta brought _nothing_ of that nature?" Rick was getting fed up with Don's arrogance and obvious non-caring attitude. After a minute of silence, they heard voices in the other room. "Never mind then, Don. Looks like they found something."

**In the living room...**

Molly groaned. "We've been sitting here for an _hour_, you guys. There's gotta be something we can do!" She was sitting on a recliner, but not really sitting--more like laying across it. Her head was tilted back so it was aimed at Stan; her forehead slightly flushed.

"Molly, your face is red. You gettin' a fever?" Stan asked, concerned. Koji perked up.

_Stan... concerned? For Molly? This is strange..._ he thought. Stan was never concerned. _Well, she is the pilot. Without a pilot, we're screwed. That _must_ be it. Right? _Jordan was thinking the same thing.

Molly shook her head and laughed wobbily as her eyes spun in her head. "Naw," she replied as she sat up and turned to face the mechanic. The color drained from her face. "Headrush. See?"

**Stan's POV**

As Molly's face regained its normal color, I silently released the breath I had been holding. I was so relieved. If Molly got sick again, I'd blame myself. I remember a few days ago, when she came downstairs to help Koji and I work on the Arrow.

_"Choo! Ah, crap." I looked up from the reactor I was working on and towards Molly. Her face was red. My forehead scrunched in concern, but I straightened up before she noticed. I was Stan, the laidback mechanic of her ship. I was Stan, the always-grinning one. I was _Stan_, the one who never worried. When it came to Molly, though, I couldn't help it. I felt like a _hentai_, that Japanese word for perv that Koji was always using back on Earth. I was four years older than her, and yet something about her just got to me. She was cute--not cute, adorable--and arrogant, like she was on PMS all the time. I loved her. She noticed me staring and blushed, which had me thinking, _Cute--wait, Stan, no! You perv! _She sighed. "Maybe I'm coming down with something. It might have just been me, but the Arrow seemed kinda cold this morning. Maybe I got a fever...?"_

_I quickly looked down at the AC tanks resting in front of me. They looked strangely empty, and--"Crap, Molly! Geez, I'm sorry! I turned on the air conditioner this morning to check it before the race and totally forgot to turn it off!" She looked at me quizzically, then blushed and stood up._

_"That explains it, then. Hmph. I'll forgive you this time, but next race you better not be so careless." She grinned and winked at me as she walked up the steps, flashing me a peace sign--that was the way she waved hello and goodbye. I asked her about it once. "I'm too gorgeous to wave normally," she answered, laughing. This time, I agreed._

I felt my face grow hot. She was staring at me. "I got somethin' on my face?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"As a matter of fact, you do." She reached over and plucked a grain of rice from the sideburn on my left cheek. "That's been buggin' me all day! Geez, be more careful with your food, Captain Shirtless.**1**" My face grew hotter. If I wasn't so dark, I would've been worried that someone would see me blushing. I turned my head just in time to see Koji give Jordan a look that could only be described as 'knowing', and Jordan roll his eyes.

"You _guys_, stop bein' stupid," I muttered to Koji. Molly stood up and stretched.

"Since you seem to be keeping secrets from me, I'll go to my room and find something to do there. See ya!" She walked down the hall and I heard the door to her room close. Then Koji and Jordan began to laugh hysterically. I glared and stood up.

"What? What is it? Why are you laughing?" Koji sighed and Jordan wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's obvious," came a deep voice from the door. I looked up and saw Rick. "You're in love with her, you perv."

**A/N: **Voila! First chapter done :) Hope you like, and I know this is crappy and dreadfully short, but like Hannah Montana says, "Nobody's perfect."

**1** You might not get the Captain Shirtless thing becuase it's an inside joke on the obanstarracers . com forums, but nicknames shall be used in this fic, so deal with it XD It's Stan's nickname.


	2. Suspiscions Of A Jelly Bunny

**A/N: **Come one, come all to the second chapter of the THIRD(I believe) StanMolly fic ever written(at least here, anyway...)! This chapter goes out to **lady dream-chan** and **xYuna**, my reviewers/adders from the last chapter. Thanks so much! You both deserve many thanks, **xYuna** for being the first to review, and **lady-chan** for telling me to _update asap_. So, I'm updating ASAP! Soon after I got your review, **lady-chan**, I began typing this. I'm still not clear on what should happen in this chapter, so I'm gonna write and see if it flows for now...

**Stan:** Are ya gonna get back ta torturing me anytime soon?

**Me:** 'Course, my little pervert ;P As soon as I put up the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OSR or any related characters. I don't own **xYuna** or **lady dream-chan**, I think they own themselves, and Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Thomas Romain own OSR.

**Last time in CSLLMN:**

_"You guys, stop bein' stupid," I muttered to Koji. Molly stood up and stretched._

_"Since you seem to be keeping secrets from me, I'll go to my room and find something to do there. See ya!" She walked down the hall and I heard the door to her room close. Then Koji and Jordan began to laugh hysterically. I glared and stood up._

_"What? What is it? Why are you laughing?" Koji sighed and Jordan wiped a tear from his eye._

_"It's obvious," came a deep voice from the door. I looked up and saw Rick. "You're in love with her, you perv."_

**Now:**

**Stan's POV:**

I was embarrassed out of my mind. "Y-Y-You guys are all mentally _disabled_!" I shouted. "She's fifteen," I continued in a lower voice. I didn't want Molly to hear me. I knew she was still bustling about, maybe getting something to drink in the kitchen or trying to find the charger for her DiskMan in the sty she called a room. "And shut up, she'll hear you." I looked away. My face was burning.

"Chee, Stan, maybe _you_ should be the one worried about getting sick. I mean, if your face was any redder, it'd match your hair!" As soon as I heard Molly's voice, I tore outta there. I banged down the metal stairs to the pit where the Arrow was and out the door. My feelings were swirling inside of me. I felt like any second now I was gonna explode. I couldn't believe Molly had seen me in that situation!

**Molly's POV:**

"What the..." I looked around, at the open door and the men around me trying to keep straight faces. "What did I say?" Geez, why was Stan acting so sensitive now? Was he Stan's alter-ego or something? I looked at Koji, Jordan, and Rick in turn, then Koji cleared his throat.

"Molly, Stan is... is... how do I want to put this..." He was trying to stifle a laugh. "Stan is... h-having issues... with hims-self--" Then the three of them just cracked up.

I figured maybe they were drunk or high or something, so I inched out the door and down the steps, calling back, "I'm gonna go look for him, okay?" I left the pit and walked down the path to the Skrub town where the two of them had gone to look for parts once. Maybe he was at the cafe or something? I peered inside, but there were aliens as far as the eye could see, and no sign of Stan. I saw Marcel, the Skrub gunner, sitting at a table by himself. I knew he knew Stan, so I walked up to him. "Excuse me, Marcel?"

He looked up at me, a drunken blush sprinkled across his face. "Hey, doll," he slurred, smiling at me. "Whatcha need?" Before I could answer, he began talking again. "You know, you're a pretty little thing. Even for a human. I wouldn't mind if ya sat down and had a drink with me." My face contorted as I realized I wasn't gonna get anything from this guy except inebriated alien ramblings, so I babbled out an excuse and backed out the door. I continued walking and reached one of the temples Jordan and I had visited.

"And here's where I almost drowned!" I called out to the mountains.

"_And here's where I almost drowned... drowned... drowned...!_" The mountains called back.

"You almost _drowned_ here?" I whirled around. There, sitting on a piece of temple that had longe since lodged itself in the ground, was Stan, looking depressed and embarrassed.

"Stan!" I cried. "I looked everywhere for you. What's the matter? I hope I didn't offend you or anythi--"

"Naw, don't worry about it. Just me bein' stupid. Let's head back," he cut me off. I rubbed the back of my neck. He began to walk towards the pit, then looked back. "Ya comin' or not?" He held out his hand, and I tentatively took it. His gloves were probably twice my size, and my hand got lost in his. We crossed a field to get back to the pit, using it as a shortcut so no one would worry.

**Stan's POV:**

I was enjoying the feel of Molly's hand in mine, and even though I felt like a perverted old man, it didn't stop my heart from nearly bursting out of my chest when I heard her gasp in surprise. "Stan, look!" she shouted, pointing with her free hand at the ground a few feet away. There sat a little blue blob of what looked like jelly, in the shape of a bunny. It was hopping around aimlessly, a little smile etched onto its face. It stopped and looked up at me with his head cocked to the side.

I swear I saw its eyebrow raise and if I didn't know better, I'd tell you it said, "And she's _how_ old?"


	3. Only The Furniture Knows

**A/N: **-is shot as soon as she enters the scene for not updating- Owwwie. -rubs shoulder- You know, writing fanfiction is tough sh3t. You should try it. I've had a terrible case of writers block... So I'm doing this as I go along...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OSR. AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Go check out my new oneshot, Jordan Gets High. I swear it's funny, really XP

**Last time in CSLLM:**

_I was enjoying the feel of Molly's hand in mine, and even though I felt like a perverted old man, it didn't stop my heart from nearly bursting out of my chest when I heard her gasp in surprise. "Stan, look!" she shouted, pointing with her free hand at the ground a few feet away. There sat a little blue blob of what looked like jelly, in the shape of a bunny. It was hopping around aimlessly, a little smile etched onto its face. It stopped and looked up at me with his head cocked to the side._

_I swear I saw its eyebrow raise and if I didn't know better, I'd tell you it said, "And she's how old?"_

**Now:**

**Molly's POV:**

It was a few days after the whole fiasco with Stan running away and stuff. He'd been okay since, but Koji, Jordan, and Rick were acting strangely around us. Whenever I had any sort of conversation with Stan, the three of them perked up and leaned in to listen. Whenever Stan bumped into me or anything, they'd crack up and he'd get all quiet and walk away quickly. Maybe I was naive to some things, but there was definitely something going on. So a week later I cornered Koji in the morning, alone, in the Arrow while he was tuning up my rocket seat. I towered over him and he looked up at me, a smile evident on his face. "Koji," I began.

"Yeah?" he asked. He sounded amused, and I knew that he knew that I knew that something was up. "What's up? Wait. Lemme guess. You wanna know what's going on with Stan, right? Well..." He looked around for a moment, then smirked. "It was supposed to be a secret, but... Stan has a _crush on someone_."

I looked at him with shock. Stan had a crush? Stan had _feelings_? I blinked twice, then shook my head. "On who? What's she like?" I could tell he was contemplating whether to answer or not, so I continued. I decided we could play a guessing game until he finally told. "She's an Earth girl with beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, and a model's figure," I said. He raised his eyebrow and peered up over the edge of the cockpit, then the other side, and ushered me to sit down. Then he nodded.

"Keep going," he told me. "But I'm dead if Stan finds out I'm telling you."

"And I can live with that," I said as I sat down cross-legged across from him, the same way he was sitting. I leaned in so our faces were less than a foot from each other. "Tell me more about this crush of his, hm?"

"Well," Koji said, clearing his throat and leaning his head back, "Why do you want to know so badly? Could it be that you've got a crush yourself?" He was going to regret he'd ever said that.

**Stan's POV:**

I heard shouting and stuff coming from the pit, so I walked groggily out of my room and out onto the deck overlooking the Arrow. I peered over the metal bar and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I tried to make out what was going on...

"MOLLY, IT WAS A JOKE! I SWEAR! THAT HURTS! STOP IT!" My eyes widened with understanding as I heard Koji's screams. Molly was standing on his back and grinding the heel of her shoe as hard as she could into the place where his neck met his spinal cord. "AAGH, STOP!" I ran down the steps and crawled up the side of the racer as fast as I could.

"Molly, what happened? Why the hell are you abusing Koji?" I asked. Without thinking, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards, holding her arms as I kept her from injuring Koji further. "I mean, it's so early. Can't you at least wait until normal people are awake to hurt him?"

Koji looked up at me. "_That's_ your complaint?!" he cried. "That it's too _early_? I was in pain! Don't you care?" I shrugged, beginning to tell him that I couldn't care less about anything at five AM, when I noticed. Molly had stopped struggling, but she wasn't pulling away. Koji's whines and complaints had ceased and replacing them was a smirk.

"Molly, I--" I began to say, when she tore herself from my grip. Before she jumped off the Arrow, I saw her face go a deep red.

"Whatever, Stan! You don't need to know! It's none of your business anyway!" Excuses like those just kept jumping from her throat as she ran up the stairs and into the living room. The door shut behind her, but she was still yelling. Koji cracked up, and I shook my head. Things were getting _way _too awkward around here.

**Molly's POV:**

I was still yelling excuses for my blush at Stan--and the lamp, and the mirror, and the couch--as I slammed the door to the living room and leaned against it, out of breath. No way, no how was I going to admit it. "I won't say it," I murmured to myself. "At least out loud, anyway."

**A/N: **It was short D: But you know, at least Molly made a sort of confession in this one, even if it was mostly to the lamp, and the mirror, and the couch. And you see her jealous side, and her KOJI TORTURING ABILITIES. You don't mess with the Wei family. And I know Stan's got a dirty mouth in this one XD Not really, but it's rated T, so cursing will come at times, I can't help it. And the Stan-not-protecting-Koji thing--he's tired and he don't give a sh3t what happens, so don't shoot me. I've been shot repeatedly over the last few weeks D: It hurts! Enjoyyyy.


	4. Of Metal Stairs And PostIt Notes

**A/N: **Chapter Four!! I'll be honest, I started writing this on looseleaf during first period. I continued writing until third period... Yeah, Pre-Algebra sucks... Anyway! I've got the basic structure of this chapter down, I just need to be able to get it down here before I forget it... -.-U This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers/adders! Thanks so much for your continued support!

**Disclaimer:** Oban Star Racers and all related characters are property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Thomas Romain.

**Last time in CSLLM:**

_I was still yelling excuses for my blush at Stan--and the lamp, and the mirror, and the couch--as I slammed the door to the living room and leaned against it, out of breath. No way, no how was I going to admit it. "I won't say it," I murmured to myself. "At least out loud, anyway."_

**Now:**

Rick was watching over Molly as she sped around the track. Every few seconds he'd bark an order into the headpiece--"Give me an edge! Clockwise! Counterclockwise, and reverse!" The practice drug on for the longest time, Don Wei supervising the whole time. When Don finally said to Rick, "That's enough. Bring it in," Rick was overjoyed. He hated working his Little Mouse so hard, but Don had been concerned about her performance ever since he'd walked into the living room and found a flustered Molly leaning up against the door to the pit, out of breath. Little did Molly know that Rick had been listening to her little confession. He wasn't going to interfere yet, though--he enjoyed a good soap opera once in a while.

Molly flew the Arrow slowly past Rick and Don and into the pit. She landed it, climbed out, and staggered over to the stairs, face red, clothes soaked in sweat. "Three hours long," she muttered, sinking to her bottom on the lowest stair. "Three hours!" She leaned back slowly, so she was nearly laying on the stairs, and let her aching joints and the cold metal lull her to sleep.

Meanwhile, Stan was in the room he shared with Koji. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his features: heavy tan, chiseled jaw, toned arms. He'd never given too much concern to the way he looked, but lately he'd been taking better care of his appearance--washing his face every day, stuff like that. He was constantly worrying about how Molly saw him.

"Y'know, if you're wondering how to impress Molly, I've heard that flowers work pretty well." Koji's voice jumped him out of his skin.

"What the heck, Koji? Stop sneakin' up on me like that!" Koji snickered and sat down on his bunk--the bottom one--of the two-story bed.

"Just trying to help. Maybe you should just take a stab in the dark and tell her. I mean, that's what I'd do." Stan turned to face him. If looks could kill...

"Waddaya mean, 'that's what you'd do'? You better not be tellin' me--" Koji raised his hands in defense.

"No way, no way! Geez," he muttered, scooching his glasses up farther on his nose. "Not even her boyfriend yet and already you're super-possessive." Stan slumped on the floor and groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I know, Koji. I want to tell her, honest. It's just--well, I can't. And every time I see her talk with Prince Poodle--" He slammed his fist to the floor at the name--"I'm afraid he's gonna steal her. If I don't hurry up and tell her soon, I might lose her forever!" Koji sighed. He hated seeing Stan in such a state. They'd been best friends for years, and Stan had always helped him through troubles--first, his parents' divorce, then the bullying, then... He felt bad that he couldn't help him now. All he could do was give advice.

"Look, I'm saying if I were you, I'd get some flowers and just tell her. Okay?" Koji sighed and stood up, walking over and putting a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Give it a chance." Koji opened the door and stepped out.

"Koji?"

He looked back. "Yeah?"

Stan grinned. "Thanks." Koji chuckled and left the room.

**10:30 PM, Stan's POV:**

I was standing outside Molly's door. I had found a flowerbox outside the window to me and Koji's room. Don't ask me what flowers were doing in a flowerbox on Alwas, especially outside my room, but I'd take what I could get. I wasn't going to risk being caught sneaking wildflowers in the pit. I gulped, my hands shaking. Only one thought ran through my mind: _What if she says no? Well, y'know what... It's now or never!_

I burst through the door. "Molly, I love y--"

But she wasn't there. I peered through the mess of clothing, magazines, and gum wrappers to try and find her, but she simply was not in her room. "Dammit!" I swore, dropping the light pink flowers on her bedside table and slamming the door as I stormed into the living room. There was Rick, sipping a can of soda and reclining on the couch.

"Troubles, Stan?" he asked, smirking. "What happened--Li'l Mouse turn ya down?" I shook my head and slumped next to him on the couch.

"Can't find her, and now all my confidence is gone..." I groaned. "What am I gonna do? I'm pathetic..." Rick raised his eyebrow.

"Can't find her? She's out cold on the steps. Position don't look too comfy, though." My eyes widened. Without another word, I ran out to the deck. I saw Molly laying in this twisted, uncomfortable way on the steps. But that wasn't what made me mad--what pissed me off was Don Wei. He stepped over her, not even looking down once, went up the rest of the stairs, nodded to me, and walked into the living room. As soon as the door shut behind him, I clanged as quietly as it's possible to clang down the stairs and looked at Molly. She had a look of immense discomfort on her face, and upon further investigation, I saw her right arm was twisted underneath her and pressed into the edge of the stair. Only thinking of her comfort, I lifted her up and carefully placed her over my shoulder. She was really light. She released a small giggle and curled into my shoulder, still fast asleep, and only then did I realize the odd position we were in. My face was burning.

"Just get her up the steps, Stan, and find a way to sneak her into her room..." I murmered, my heart racing. Suddenly, the door above us opened and I heard Rick's voice.

"I'm goin' to bed, loverboy, so be careful with her on the way up. 'Night." Then the door closed again and I heard footsteps gradually fade away. I growled, embarrassed. Heeding Rick's advice, I slowly ascended the stairs, one at a time, being as careful as I could. I had finally made it to the top and was about to open the door when Molly's arm wrapped around my neck. Blushing like mad, I tore through the living room and down the hall to her room. I gingerly set her down on her bed and saw her face contort at the sudden area change.

"Mmmm?" I heard her mumble. "No, no... I don't _want_ to own your car... It's _my _wrench! Give it back before I shank you! Oh, Koji, I didn't see you there... where's Stan...? Pickles, of course." I stifled a laugh at her sleeptalk, and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. Then, before I lost my nerve, I knelt down and kissed her forehead. Then I quickly backed out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I slid down the wall, relieved that she hadn't woken up. After a few minutes, I stood and walked down the hall, into my room. I'd had enough for one day.

**Molly's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, noticing the time--11:00 PM? Why did I wake up so... Then the day came flooding back to me, the three-hour practice, the cold stairs... but who had brought me to my bedroom? "Mmmph..." I looked over at my bedstand to take another look at the time, when I noticed a small bunch of light pink flowers and a yellow Post-It note. I picked one of the blossoms up, rubbing a petal between my fingers, before putting it down and picking up the note.

**Molly-**

**These are for you. I hope you say yes.**

**-Stan**

My eyes widened and blood flowed to my cheeks. I whispered incredulously, "Stan?!"

**A/N:** Ahhh, cliffies. The most fun thing in the world! :D -shot- This one was pretty long. It took me a few hours to write... -shoots quickly approaching writer's block- If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please PM me! Don't put it in a review, because it might give something away. Thanks for reading!


End file.
